


Anthony's Bestfriend

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “Hey Sebs!” Anthony greets him.“Mackie!” Sebastian said as he pulls Anthony into a hug, rubbing his back.“I came here as soon as i heard.” Sebastian said as he pulls away slightly.“Thank you. I knew it, you were my best friend.” Anthony chuckles.“Come in now, the kids are at my wife, i mean ex wife.” Anthony said as he squeezed Sebastian's shoulders and pushing him into the apartment.“So what are you up to?” Anthony asked as he went into the kitchen, grabbing him a drink.“Did some shot for black panther, when are you coming to shoot Infinity War? We could get it done fast.” Sebastian said as he sat on the couch.
Relationships: Anthony Mackie/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

When Sebastian Stan found out about the divorce, he dropped everything and went straight down to New Orleans. He only had his bag pack with him as he made his way up to Anthony's apartment, knocking the door lightly, nervously standing there with one hand in his pocket, the other hand tightening his grip on his bag pack. As the door open, they stood Anthony smiling so brightly at him.

“Hey Sebs!” Anthony greets him.

“Mackie!” Sebastian said as he pulls Anthony into a hug, rubbing his back.

“I came here as soon as i heard.” Sebastian said as he pulls away slightly.

“Thank you. I knew it, you were my best friend.” Anthony chuckles.

“Come in now, the kids are at my wife, i mean ex wife.” Anthony said as he squeezed Sebastian's shoulders and pushing him into the apartment.

“So what are you up to?” Anthony asked as he went into the kitchen, grabbing him a drink.

“Did some shot for black panther, when are you coming to shoot Infinity War? We could get it done fast.” Sebastian said as he sat on the couch.

“A few weeks i guess, here you go, i only got orange juice for now.” Anthony shrugs as he hands him the drink.

“Thanks, i heard we have a few scenes together.” Sebastian said as he sips his drink.

“Yeah, but for now homeboy needs a break.” Anthony chuckles as he stretched his arms and resting against Sebastian's shoulders.

As they were done and wrapping Infinity War promotions, Sebastian and Anthony did most interview together, they enjoyed each others company, they laughed a lot and hanged out a lot. There was one night they stayed up and sitting in Sebastian's room, sipping on cold beers, getting slightly tipsy.

“Sebby, remember the drama you were in? Like you were gay and on drugs.” Anthony asked as they rest their back against the bed.

“Yeah, what's up with that?” Sebastian asked as he sips his beer.

“I was wondering, what were you snorting though?” Anthony asked as he turns to him.

“Powder i think? I can't remember shit.” Sebastian laughs.

“Okay another question, how does it feel like kissing boys?” Anthony asked.

“It was okay. Why? Do you want to try?” Sebastian chuckles next to him.

“I have a drama, and i have to kiss my male co star, so i was wondering.” Anthony laughs as he jabs Sebastian's side.

“It's okay really. It feels good though.” Sebastian laughs.

“If you need to practice kissing a guy, i wouldn't mind being your doll.” Sebastian said as he winks at Anthony.

It was late one evening when Anthony knocks on Sebastian's door, he leans his tired body against the door, he had been drinking that evening, when his divorce was finalize. Ad Sebastian opes the door, Anthony falls on his back, laughing as he rubs his ass.

“Mackie, you alright?” Sebastian asked as he crouch down and help Anthony up.

“Yeah, I'm good.” Anthony slurred his speech.

“Come here.” Sebastian said as he slings an arm over Anthony's shoulder.

“Oh you're strong now. Have you been working out? Also a couch.” Anthony giggles as he walks next to Sebastian.

“Come on, I'll get you some water, rest up here alright.” Sebastian said as he puts Anthony on his couch and went off to get something for him to drink.

“Thanks.” Anthony said as he took the glass from Sebastian.

“No worries. So what brings you here?” Sebastian asked as he sat next to Anthony.

“My divorce is finalize, and i got this acting gig and I'm supposed to kissed my male co star.” Anthony sighs.

“So do you need my help to practice?” Sebastian chuckles.

“Yes please, teach me how to kiss a man.” Anthony chuckles.

“Then come here will you.” Sebastian laughs as he pulls Anthony closer to him.

“Just close your eyes and imagine you're kissing someone you like, and not think about their gender or whatsoever.” Sebastian said, Anthony nods and just looks at him.

“Now close your eyes alright, imagine I'm someone else.” Sebastian breathes out.

Sebastian smiles as Anthony closes his eyes, he cups Anthony's face and leans in, brushing their lips against each other, kissing his soft lips, nibbling at it softly, Sebastian smiles when Anthony leans closer and pulling him by his neck and deepens their kiss, as they pulls apart, they rest their foreheads against each other.

“Wow, where did you learn how to kiss?” Anthony chuckles.

“Well i practiced a lot.” Sebastian laughs.

“I will use your technic then.” Anthony yawns as he lays his head against the couch.

“Alright. Anyways you want to sleep in my room or on the couch?” Sebastian asked as he stood up.

“Let's sleep together on the couch, it's big enough for the both of us.” Anthony chuckles.

“Technically it's a sofa bed, so alright.” Sebastian chuckles.

It was the day that Anthony had to act with his male co star and he had to kissed him, Anthony sighs as he paced around the trailer, preparing himself for the kiss. There was a knock on his trailer door, when he opens it, Sebastian was there holding cups of hot chocolate, grinning at him.

“Hey.” Anthony greets him.

“Came here to support you.” Sebastian smiles as he walks into the trailer.

“You nervous for the kiss?” Sebastian asked him.

“Yeah.” Anthony sighs.

“Come here then. It will be quick alright.” Sebastian said as he puts down the cups and walks over to Anthony.

Sebastian cups his face, smiling at him and leans in for a kiss, kissing his soft lips, Anthony rest his hands on Sebastian's lower back, Sebastian moans lightly as Anthony deepens the kiss, they pulled apart when someone knocks on the trailer door.

“SHOOTING STARTS IN 5!” Someone calls out.

“All the best.” Sebastian said as he hands Anthony his cup of hot chocolate.

“Thank you, wait for me here alright.” Anthony nervously chuckles as he went out of the trailer.

When Anthony did the kissing scene, his head was screaming for Sebastian's name, all he could feel was Sebastian's soft lips on his, and that's all he wants honestly, he had another day worth of shoot and he just want to get back to Sebastian's apartment instead. As he drags himself back to his trailer, Sebastian was laying in his bed, wearing one of his sweatshirt, Anthony smiles and walks over to him.

“Hey i needed your sweatshirt, i forgot to bring spare clothes.” Sebastian said as he looks up from his book.

“Hey i need to confirm something.” Anthony nervously said.

“What is it?” Sebastian asked as he looks at Anthony, clearly worried.

Anthony cups Sebastian face and crash their lips together, he threads his fingers in Sebastian soft locks, and Sebastian rest his hands on Anthony's lower back, pulling him close, Sebastian moans into the kiss, as they pulled apart and catch their breath,

“This might sound dumb, but you want to go on a date with me maybe?” Anthony breathes out.

“Obviously! How about tomorrow after you finish your shoot.” Sebastian chuckles as he looks up to Anthony soft brown eyes.

“Sure thing. So can we continue this?” Anthony chuckles.

“Come here lover boy.” Sebastian laughs as he pulls Anthony into bed.

Sebastian is finally back in Atlanta after visiting his friend for their wedding, Sebastian dumps his things in his trailer and went out to get some fresh air, when he saw the familiar face of his co star, he runs up to him and throws himself into his arm.

“I've missed you!” Sebastian said as he snuggles into Anthony's neck.

“And i missed you too Koala! Did you gain weight?” Anthony chuckles.

“Wow is that how you greet your boyfriend?” Sebastian said as Anthony puts him down.

“Well how do you want me to greet you then?” Anthony smirks at him, Sebastian then leans in for a kiss.

“No PDA on set!” Chris Evans said as he walks up to them.

“OK Boomer!” Both Sebastian and Anthony said as they turned to Chris who was already in his old man costume.

Three of them laughed and made their way on set, the next few days on set was tough as both Anthony and Sebastian couldn't keep their hands to themselves, often sneaking around, sneaking kisses for each other, holding hands around set and annoying each other on set. Way too many times the director had to say cut as Anthony couldn't stay in character, there were too many times they flirted with each other.

“Stop playing around, the both of you.” Chris said as he walks into their trailer.

Sebastian was sitting on Anthony lap as they rehearsed their lines, without even looking up, they replied Chris.

“Okay boomer.” Both of them said


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian sighs as he threw himself onto his bed, he chuckles when he remembers the date he had. Sebastian covers his face with his pillow and screams into it, he coudln't hide the happiness in him. He had hoped Anthony had as much fun as he did, they had went off to a midnight movie, as Anthony had finished his shoot pretty late, and they drove to a 24 hr diner and ate cheap burgers and spent few hours in the booth, laughing and flirting with each other. Just then Sebastian phone vibrates in his pocket, he slides it out and smiles wider, it was Anthony.

“Hey!” Sebastian greets him.

“Hey baby, are you tired?” Anthony asked, as he was driving into the highway.

“Not really, you want me to accompany you till you get home?” Sebastian asked.

“Yeah sure thing, it's 4 am and i'm pretty drained.” Anthony sighs.

“Sorry i kept you out late.” Sebastian pouts into the camera.

“Hey baby, it's okay. I enjoyed our date. I was thinking if we both don't have anything this weekend, how about Cony Island?” Anthony suggested.

“Sure thing. Also babe, about the press conferences, will you be there?” Sebastian asked as he lays in bed.

“Not really, but we're going around for the press tours, why do you ask?” Anthony asked.

“I was thinking if we could do it together again, i mean it was fun with you last year, and i would really love to go with my boyfriend.” Sebastian replies.

“Sure thing baby, we will go together this year then.” Anthony replies.

“YES!” Sebastian cheered as he grins to the camera.

“Babe, i'm reaching home , i'll call you in the morning alright.” Anthony said as he parks the car.

“Sure thing, go and shower and get some rest alright.” Sebasttian said before he hanged up.

“Sebby. Wait.” Anthony said as he got out of the car.

“Yeah?” Sebastian asked.

“I love you, and Good night.” Anthony said with his stupid grin, Sebastian blushed and hangs up the call.

It was the weekend, Anthony had picked Sebastian up and they're on their way to Corny Island, they had planned to meet the other cast there and have an Avenger day out. Sebastian got out of the car and stretched his sore muscles, he lifts up his shades to enjoy the warm morning sun, he looks around and smiles when he see Anthony got out of his side.

“Robert just texted me, he say he had just reached.” Anthony said as he looks up from his phone.

“Yeah, Evans texted me that he's by the hot dog stand with Scarlett.” Sebastian said as he looks around.

“Is Holland joining us today?” Anthony asked as he closed the card door and locked it.

“Yeah, him and Harisson, his best friend.” Sebastian said as he walks over to Anthony, holding his hands out.

“Jeremy just texted, he said his bringing Ava along.” Anthony said as he grabs Sebastian hands and they walked together to find Chris.

“Yo Mackie!” Scarlett calls out as she waves them over.

“Sup, Black Widow.” Sebastian greets her as she pulls him into a hug, kissing his cheeks.

“She called my name but you hugged her first.” Anthony chuckles.

“Come on don't be a child, Mackie.” Scarlett laughs.

“I'm not.” Anthony pretends to pout.

“Well he just doesn't like it when someone touches his boyfriend.” Chris laughs.

“Chris!” Anthony said as he playfully punches Chris stomach.

“You called?” Chris Hemsworth said as he walks up to them.

“Hemsworth!' Robert calls out, as he ran up to them, pulling all of them into a hug.

All of them enjoyed their day, they played all the rides, laughing like they were teen boys and girls, enjoying the warm heat, screaming and shouting as they took each ride. Sebastian was walking hand in hand with Anthony by his side as they shared cotton candy, and popcorns. Sharing little kisses as they walked around. They decided to drop by the bar at the hotel they were staying at. Chris was already tipsy when Anthony and Sebastian walks into the bar.

”My bestfriend! The most beautiful couple i ever met. I love you both.” Chris said as he hugs them both.

“You're fucking wasted Chris.” Sebastian chuckles.

“Come on Chris, let them boys go.” Robert laughs as he grabs Chris by the shoulder.

“You know what, we should have a karaoke session! Right now!” Chris suggested.

“Yeah man!” Jeremy cheered.

As they head off to the karaoke machine. Scarlett was the first to sing, followed by Chris bad singing, Jeremy and Don had a duet, Robert had a duet with Tom Holland as Harrisson cheered them on. Elizabeth laughed and hugged Scarlett as they sing Taylor swift song. Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston did a one direction duet, Sebastian laughs as Anthony drags him to the centre stage.

“Remember when I told you, No matter where I go, I'll never leave your side, You will never be alone, Even when we go through changes, Even when we're old  
Remember that I told you, I'll find my way back home.” Anthony sings as he looks into Sebastian blue eyes.

“I could never let you go, Couldn't run away if I tried, 'Cause even when I'm all alone, You still got a hold on my mind, And I'll always let you know ,That I'm always gonna hold on “ Anthony sings again, resting his hands on Sebastian lower back.

“And I told you right from the start, You just say the word and I'll go, No, it doesn't matter how far, 'Cause your love is all that I know, Baby you just stay where you are, And you know I won't be too long, Hold on, Hold on “ Anthony finished as he stares into Sebastian eyes, pulling him closer.

“Kiss!” Chris Evans cheers.

“Fucking kiss already!” Jeremy cheered.

“Don't make me come there!” Scarlett chuckles.

“Let's give the crowd what they want then.” Sebastian whispers, he leans up and kissed Anthony's soft lips, leaving the man grinning like a tomato. The crowd cheered and they enjoyed their night.


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony was laying in bed when Sebastian walks in, swiping messages away from on his phone. He looks up to see a sleepy Anthony who had just woke up.

"Morning sweetheart." Sebastian greets him.

"Morning baby." Anthony groans as he rubs his eyes.

"You look busy baby." Anthony sat up, stretching himself.

"Robert texted me, asking what I'm wearing for the premier, also if we're going together." Sebastian said as he walks over to the bed.

"Do you want us to go together?" Anthony asked as he lays his head on Sebastian shoulders.

"I do but baby, we need to lay low you know." Sebastian sighs as he kiss Anthony's cheeks.

"But baby, have you seen instagram and Twitter, don't get me started on Tumblr. Everyone is shipping us and i love that. And i have been reading all their theories and hunny, trust me they're wilder than us." Anthony chuckles next to him.

"But babe, come on. How about after Winter Falcon then, we can go public." Sebastian said as he turns to Anthony.

"Fine baby. We got to get dressed, we're doing our fittings today." Anthony sighs and got out of bed.

"Baby." Sebastian said as he pulls Anthony's hand.

"I need to shower now." Anthony sighs.

"I want to join you then." Sebastian said, Anthony smiles at him and pulls him along.

The premier came, Sebastian wore his blue suit that matches his beautiful eyes, as he walks down the purple carpet, he smiles his brightest smile, especially when the girls scream when Anthony came walking by, they said their hellos and smiles at the crowd, as they made their way inside the theater, they made their way to their seat, as the lights when out, Sebastian grabs Anthony hands and held them close, intertwining their fingers, Anthony smiles next to him.

Press tours were fun for them, they flirted off camera and joke on camera, Anthony was bragging about Sebastian couch when Sebastian had to keep denying it. They enjoyed all the press tours they had, even if it's straining on their newly found relationship.

Sebastian had to travel a lot, as he had new movies to shoot, same as Anthony, but they tried to have simple dates whenever they had a day off, like when Sebastian was busy in Greece, Anthony flew over to spend a couple of days with him. They had breakfast in bed and walked around town like couple of tourist. They held hands and enjoyed the warm breeze, they kissed by the beach as they watched the sunset.

Now both of them are back in New York before Sebastian has to leave for his friends wedding. Anthony was laying in bed as Sebastian was next to him, laying on his chest, sound asleep. Anthony ruffles his hair slightly and kissed his forehead, Sebastian stirred awake and looks up at him.

"Baby." Sebastian groans.

"Morning sunshine." Anthony greets him.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Sebastian groans.

"Yes we can baby, for the next few days. You have a wedding to attend you know." Anthony chuckles as he brushed Sebastian hair aside, revealing his blue eyes.

"But I'm happy here in your arms." Sebastien pouts.

"I know you are baby. Come on now, lets get breakfast." Anthony nudges him slightly.

"No. I'm not gonna move." Sebastian whines.

"Then i shall not make chocolate chip pancakes then." Anthony said.

"If only you let me put whip cream on it." Sebastian pouts.

"Fine you can put whip cream on it. Come on now." Anthony said as he got up and pulls Sebastian along.

Anthony was preparing the batter in the kitchen, preparing the pan. Sebastian sits by the counter watching his man cook, he continues to stare until Anthony turns and clears his throat.

"Wipe your drools, Stan." Anthony chuckles as he looks at Sebastian.

"Stop being a tease will you." Sebastian pouts.

"Well can't deny your boyfriend has a nice ass. It's America Ass now." Anthony winks at him. 

Sebastian laughs and went to his room, Sebastian had a quick shower, and once he was done, his home was filled with the smell of pancakes. He made his was to the kitchen, where Anthony stood there with a plateful of pancakes and whipped cream, and a lighter candle on top.

"Didn't think i would forget your damn birthday baby. Happy birthday my love." Anthony wished as he smiles at Sebastian.

"Babe. Oh my god, haha i really never expect us to celebrate my birthday." Sebastian chuckles.

"We always celebrate our birthdays together but this year is special cos you're my boyfriend." Anthony smiles at him.

"Fine, thank you my love." Sebastian smiles and blows the candle.

"So what did you wish for?" Anthony asked as he puts the plate down.

"I wished that my boyfriend would come here and spend time in bed cuddling cos I'm the birthday boy." Sebastian grins.

"Are we just cuddling or doing something else?" Anthony smirks as he shook the whipped cream bottle next to him.

Sebastian shook his head and laughed. He just grabs Anthony and went back to their room and spend the whole day in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Anthony's birthday weekend, his ex wife wanted to celebrate it with him and his kids at their home. Anthony said yes because he wanted to be a good dad for his kids, he talked to Sebastian as they were making dinner in Anthony's apartment.

"Baby, are you okay with me going to my ex wife's place, next weekend? They want to celebrate my birthday." Anthony asked as he tossed the salad.

"Babe, you don't have to ask for my permission to spend time with the kids. And come on baby, it's your birthday. They can have the weekend with you, i have the whole week with my baby." Sebastian replied as he dumps the potatoes in the soup.

"Sometimes i wonder, if I'm the blessed one." Anthony said as he leans over and kissed Sebastian cheeks.

"Sometimes i wonder, are we already married or not?" Sebastian chuckles.

"Wanna make it official then, Stan?" Anthony teased him.

"Not yet baby. Come on now stop tossing the salad and help me with the soup." Sebastian laughs next to him.

"You always turn me down when i ask you to marry me." Anthony groans.

"Well ask me nicely next time. Be romantic." Sebastian laughs as he pulls out wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I got you baby." Anthony chuckles as he took a glass of wine.

The weekend came, Anthony was in his backyard, tossing burger patty, barbecuing hotdogs as he sips his beer in his red cup. Talking to some of his relatives as he watched his kids run around the backyard. He laughed as his uncle told him about something had happened at his work. His family knew about the divorce, they were okay with it. But his parents didn't like it how his ex wife still clings onto him like a leech, acting as if they were still in love.

She's clinging to him, hugging his arms as she laughed at whatever he said, throwing her head back as she laugh, slapping his arms as they talked, Anthony was clearly uncomfortable. A car had parked by their driveway, and Anthony couldn't helped but smile when the driver steps out.

Sebastian walks up to the backyard, with his present under his arm, he smiles wider when his eyes met Anthony's. Anthony just pushed his ex wife away and ran up to Sebastian, throwing himself into Sebastian's arm.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" Sebastian greets him.

"Baby! I've missed you!" Anthony said as he snuggle into Sebastian's neck.

"Haha i missed you too. How's the celebration going?" Sebastian asked as they pulled apart.

"Everything's okay. What brings you here?" Anthony replies as he took the present from Sebastian.

"Firstly to celebrate my boyfriend's birthday, second thing, is to meet your family. The third thing, is to save you from your clingy ex wife." Sebastian said as he looks at Anthony then looks at the ex wife, as she glares at him. Anthony smiles and leans over, kissed his forehead and wraps an arm around his waist.

"Thank you baby." Anthony whispers as he kissed Sebastian again.

As they enjoyed their afternoon, laughing as they sipped their beer, eating the food Anthony had cooked. Sebastian played with his kids, and they were inseparable, Anthony's kids followed him around, Sebastian then let them take a nap in one of their bedrooms and then went back down to meet Anthony, just in time for him to cut his cake.

As everybody sings him a birthday song, he smiles as he blew the candle out, everyone cheered, Sebastian stood by the couch as he watched Anthony cut his cake. Anthony then clears his throat and lift one of his wine glasses.

"Firstly, i wanted to say thank you to everyone who came out today for my birthday, it's really special and I'm really happy. Secondly, yes the rumours are true that I'm gay. And thirdly, Sebastian could you come here for awhile." Anthony said as he waves Sebastian over.

"This is my boyfriend, my future life partner. Sebastian." Anthony introduce Sebastian to his family.

It was awkward silence at first, but his uncle got up from his seat and walks over to Anthony, pulls him into a hug and slaps his back, laughing.

"I'm so proud of you, boy." His uncle said.

"Sebastian right?" His aunty said as she walks up to Sebastian, he just nods at her

"You do know right, once you go black, you can't go back." His aunty tease him.

"Let's say, I'm never gonna go back." Sebastian chuckles.

"Welcome to the family!" His cousin cheered as she pulls them into a hug.

"Sebastian, join us for thanksgiving this year alright. You've made my son mad happy, I'm gonna cook for you something nice!" His mother said as she pulls him down, kissing his cheeks.

"We should open more wine for this beautiful day!" His dad cheered.

As the party ended with most of Anthony's relative gone home, Sebastian was helping to clean the backyard when one of Anthony's kid ran up to him and hugged his leg.

"Hi papa!" His son said.

"Hey there buddy, it's late, why aren't you sleeping?" Sebastian asked as he crouch down and carried him.

"I wanted to say bye bye before you leave with daddy. I'm glad you made daddy happy." He said as he nuzzled into Sebastian's neck.

"I'm glad he made me happy too. Time for bed. Let's go now." Sebastian said as he made his way inside.

"Baby, let me. You wait in the car. I'll bring him up then we can go home." Anthony said as he took over.

"Goodbye papa!" His son said as Anthony carried him up.

Sebastian got in the car and started the engine, he hums to the music that was playing, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Anthony got in the car, he leans over and kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"Thank you for today, my love." Anthony said.

"Anything for my boyfriend. Let's go home. It's my turn to celebrate with you." Sebastian chuckles as he starts to drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

It was October, Sebastian was excited, it was their first Halloween officially together. They had decided to take a short trip instead. Sebastian was laying on the sofa when Anthony stormed in, slamming the door shut. He huffed and drops himself on to the sofa next to Sebastian.

“What's wrong babe?” Sebastian asked him.

“I can't believe it. I've already planned to take a trip with you during fall break, but you know how fucked up things are with me and my ex wife. She called me, she said the kids will be with us. I've told her, I'm taking them during thanksgiving, and she wanted to switch it up, and she told me i should take the kids during Christmas and new years too.” Anthony sighs.

“Come on baby, look at it. More time for me and your kids to grow together, i can get to know them even more. Come on baby, first Halloween for them with us. I can't wait for costume shopping with them.” Sebastian said as he sat up, he was so excited as he squeezed Anthony's thighs.

“I was hoping you would be pretty bumped you know, like we can finally have a couple trip.” Anthony chuckles.

“Our trip can wait, you know what, let's call them up. Let's go costume shopping!” Sebastian cheered as he got up and grabs his jacket.

“Fine, I'll call them up. We're bringing your car alright. I need to fix my headlights soon.” Anthony said as he pulled out his phone, dialing home.

As they pulled up at his old driveway, Anthony got out of the car, just in time for his kids to run up to him, with his ex wife behind him, carrying bags worth of clothes, with her usual frown when she saw Sebastian coming out of the driver side.

“Papa!” Anthony's son said as he runs up to Sebastian, hugging his legs.

“Hey there spider monkey! How are you?” Sebastian said as he pulls him up, hugging him and kissing his cheeks.

“Daddy!” his second son greets him.

“Come here, come to Daddy.” Anthony crouched down as he pulls his son into a hug.

“I've packed their bags, remember their nape time is max 2 hrs or they can't sleep at night. They stopped listening to me sing after you left, so maybe read a book or something. Remember no TV past 9pm. And please let them eat their veggies.” Sheletta said as she hands Anthony the bags.

“Sebastian is a good cook, the kids would eat. Also i sing very well. Thanks alright.” Anthony said as he opens the door for her to dump the bags inside.

“Thanks for taking care of them.” Sheletta said.

“They're my kids too. Happy holidays then.” Anthony said as she pulls him into a hug. She kissed her kids goodbye, Sebastian then drove off.

“Alright kids, what do you want to be for Halloween?” Sebastian asked as they drove away.

“I want to be Falcon!” The first born said.

“Captain America for me!” The second one said.

“How about you Buddy?” Sebastian asked the last one.

“I want to be you, Papa.” he said softly.

“Hmm, you want to be the winter soldier huh?” Sebastian asked him, he just nods at him.

“Fine, I'll make your costume from scratch. Let's get the supplies then.” Sebastian chuckles as they make a turn and off they went to Target.

As Sebastian pushed the cart with the little one inside. The other ran around with Anthony chasing after them, Sebastian shook his head and chuckles.

“Papa, what do you want to be?” the little one asked him.

“Hmm, I'm not sure. What should i be then?” Sebastian leans down, resting his chin on his hand as he rest his elbows on the handle.

“I know! You should be our papa!” the little one replies, as he cups Sebastian chin, rubbing their nose together.

“Soon alright buddy. Let's wait for your daddy to ask me officially.” Sebastian chuckles as he pinch his cheeks.

“Daddy! Marry papa soon!” the little one calls out as Anthony had carried the second one over his shoulders.

“I will alright. Come on now, it's getting late, if you guys want your papa to make dinner, let's go now.” Anthony said as he puts the second one in the cart.

“Alright let's go kids, I'm making pasta tonight.” Sebastian chuckles as he pushed the cart.

The next few days the kids spend their time with Sebastian at Anthony's apartment, decorating their costume, creating it from scratch. Sebastian spends his morning sewing their clothes, as they watched TV, except the little one stuck to him like glue, not wanting an arm length away from him. They would then have lunch and then a quick nap time, all of them sleeping in Anthony's big bed, cuddling up against Sebastian as he read them a book.

It was during their nap time that Anthony came home after his shoot, he opens his bedroom door, and he smiles when he saw the kids cuddling against Sebastian, as a book rested on his chest, his little ones laying on top of Sebastian's chest as Sebastian too had fallen asleep, Anthony closed the door and went to the living room. He picked up the toys and books, packed it nicely. He went to the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. He then went to the dining table, clearing out the mess, careful not to tear apart the costumes that Sebastian had made. He heard his bedroom door open, he pops his head out of the kitchen and smiles, Sebastian had just woke up, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Hey, you're back?” Sebastian yawns.

“You look exhausted baby.” Anthony replies him, as he hugs him around his waist, pulling his head onto his shoulders.

“The kids were having fun, i was trying to help them with their costume.” Sebastian replies tiredly.

“Alright come here, it's time for me to take care of you.” Anthony pulls him to the sofa, and pulling him onto his lap, Anthony rubs his back and slowly Sebastian falls asleep in his arms.

They might have taken a long nap together, when they woke up, the kids were sitting by the dining table, coloring their costume and gluing them together.

“Hey.” Sebastian said as he walks up to them.

“Hi Papa!” the little one greets him.

“Are you guys hungry?” Anthony greets them with a yawn.

“Yes! Can we have chicken tonight?” The eldest one said.

“Sure thing, you guys alright if we leave you alone for now, as we cook dinner?” Sebastian asked them.

“Sure thing Papa!” the second one replies as he looks up from his drawing.

“It feels like we're a family now.” Sebastian sighs as he walks into the kitchen.

“I can't wait to have an official family with you baby.” Anthony grins at him.

“Let's just focus on making dinner alright.” Sebastian chuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the thanksgiving weekend, Anthony was driving with Sebastian in the passenger seat with the little one on his lap, with the other two at the back playing with the new action figures that Sebastian got them at his last comic con, Anthony was tapping the steering wheel as he hums to the music that was playing.

“Baby, did you pack the gifts I got your mum?” Sebastian asked as he looks over at Anthony.

“The beautiful bag? Yeah, I put it in our luggage. You okay babe?” Anthony replies as he turns to Sebastian.

“Well, I’m kind of nervous to meet your parents for the second time.” Sebastian chuckles nervously.

“Well you met them through video call babe, come on. Dad already liked you, mum too. My cousins are alright with you.” Anthony chuckles next to him.

“Well it’s my first official holiday dinner with them, and I don’t really celebrate thanksgiving you know. I’ve always spent it with Evans instead, sometimes Downey ask me over too. I just hope it turns out well.” Sebastian sighs.

“Papa, don’t worry. Grandma and grandpa will love you as much as I do.” The little one cheered, as he hugs Sebastian by his neck, leaning up and kissing his cheeks.

“Yes Papa, I bet grandma will love you because you made daddy happy.” The eldest one said.

“Also, you bought her a beautiful bag and a scarf.” The second one giggle.

“Aren’t you all pure sweethearts, I can’t believe I love all of you.” Sebastian turns and smiles at them.

“Well I raised them well.” Anthony chuckles.

“You sure did baby.” Sebastian leans over and kissed his cheeks.

As they pulled up in the driveway, Sebastian got out of the car as he held the little one in his arms, as he falls asleep on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian opens the trunk and took out their luggage, just in time for Anthony’s dad to come out of the house, he greets them and helps with their luggage.

“How was the car ride guys?” Anthony’s dad asked him as he carried the bags up the stairs.

“It was okay dad. The kids were excited, but they end up asleep.” Anthony chuckles.

“How was everything, Sebs?” Anthony dad turns to him.

“It was alright sir.” Sebastian replies.

“Come on, call me dad. You’re like family now. Mum’s in the kitchen.” Anthony’s dad chuckles as he puts the bag down.

“Sure thing, I put the kids in their room?” Sebastian replies.

“Sure thing, second room on the left. Anthony’s old room, the bed is all set up.” Dad said as he points to the stairs.

“Thanks dad. Will be down in a minute.” Anthony said as he carries the bags up.

“Welcome to my old room.” Anthony laughs as he opens his bedroom door. Everything looks the same, like the way he left it.

“Alright we let the little one nap first alright. The other two can join their cousins.” Anthony said as he dumps his bag by his bed, as Sebastian lays the little one in bed.

“Come on baby, let’s go down. I hope mum prepared some snack for us. I’m famished.” Anthony said as he pulls Sebastian’s arm.

“Hold on, I need to get her gift ready.” Sebastian said as he walks over to the luggage, pulling out the gift.

As they walked down the steps, hand in hand, Sebastian squeezed Anthony’s hands, Anthony turns to him and smiles to him, reassuring him that everything will go well. As they walked into the kitchen, Anthony’s mum was busy preparing the mash potatoes when she looks up and smiles, she wipes her hand on her apron and walks over to Sebastian, pulling him into a hug.

“Oh, I waited the whole morning for you, my dear. How was the car ride, I hope you’re not that tired?” Anthony’s mum said as she kissed his cheeks.

“Mum, you’re embarrassing him.” Anthony chuckles.

“No. it feels good. It reminds me of my mum. I haven’t visited her in a while.” Sebastian chuckles nervously.

“The car ride was okay. What are you making ma’am?” Sebastian asked as she went to get something to drink for him.

“I made some Chiftele, is what we call breaded meatballs. I decided to add something from Romania just for you. And I hope the kids likes it as much as I do. Please call me mum, you’re one of us now.” Anthony’s mum said as she hands him a drink.

“Thank you so much mum, also I got you something.” Sebastian said as he took the drink and hands her the gift.

“Oh, what a nice bag. And the scarf it’s lovely. You shouldn’t have my dear.” Mum replied him.

“Well it’s something nice, since I’ve missed your birthday recently.” Sebastian replies.

“Thank you my dear. I’ll use it for Christmas alright. Also, once I’m done with all of this, we’re heading to the church later on.” Mum replied him.

“I forgot to tell you babe, every thanksgiving, my parents will bring the food they made to the church and we feed the homeless and the less fortunate, that’s how we give back to the world.” Anthony said as he sips his bottled water.

“That’s really nice of you. I’m glad I could join you guys this year.” Sebastian said.

“And I hope you could join us every year, Son.” Dad said as he walks into the kitchen. Sebastian smiles at him.

As they packed the food and got it all in the car, the kids got changed and got in the car too and they drove off to the church that the Mackie’s usually visit. As Sebastian helps to carry the food in, he bumps into the pastor.

“Ah a new face. You must be Anthony’s boyfriend.” The pastor greets him.

“Yes, I’m Sebastian Stan.” Sebastian greets him back.

“I’m father Francis. It’s nice to finally meet the winter soldier. His parents always talked about you.” Father Francis replies him.

“They do? It’s really nice of them.” Sebastian said as he placed the food on the table.

“They do, every time they come for service. Don’t worry I might be the pastor here, but I’m not against the homosexuality, I promote love. And anyone and everyone deserve to feel love. You’re welcome here anytime.” Father Francis replies, Sebastian smiles at him.

As they start to serve the food, Sebastian smiles as he plates the food for others, as he took a quick break and sips his drink, Anthony walks up to him, with a huge grin on his face.

“I’m so proud of you baby.” Anthony said as he hands him a cookie.

“Thank you love.” Sebastian smiles at him.

“I hope you’re having fun, Sebastian.” Father Francis said.

“I am. It’s really nice to do some charity work.” Sebastian chuckles as he took a bite of his cookie.

Just then the eldest son came running in, crying as he searched the crowd, Sebastian recognised his cries and runs up to him.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian crouch down and coax him.

“Baby brother. He falls.” The eldest replies in between his sobs.

“Bring papa to him, I’ll get the first aid kit.” Anthony said as he finds the first aid kit.

Sebastian carries the eldest one and walks out back to the playground, there the little one sat on the ground with a scape knee, the second one hugging him, and rubbing his back. Sebastian walks up to them and crouch in front of the little one.

“Papa!” The little one cries out as he made grabby hands to Sebastian.

“Come here baby. Let me see it.” Sebastian said as he looks at the wound.

“Big boys don’t cry alright. I’m going to clean this for you alright. If you stop crying, I make you something nice to eat alright.” Sebastian said as he wipes his tears away, just then Anthony came up with the first aid kit.

“It’s gonna hurt a bit, but papa promise you, it will get better alright. Remember big boys don’t cry.” Sebastian said as he prepares the wash and the plaster.

Sebastian washed the wound, and dries it. He applies a dinosaur plaster on it. He kissed the little one’s forehead and carries him, Anthony’s parent told them they could go home first. As they reached home, Sebastian got the kids all washed up for bed time. He laid in bed with them and read them a story and he fall asleep. Anthony stood by his bedroom door, and smiles at them, his parents stood next to him.

“He’s a keeper, son.” His mum said.

“I’m glad he made you happy.” His father replies.

“I’m happy that you both accept him as my future partner.” Anthony replies as he hugs them.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian sighs as he paced around his kitchen, with a mug of coffee in his hands. He had decided to spend the weekend at home, as Anthony was busy with Christmas shopping with his kids. His door bell rang, he placed his mugs on the kitchen counter and walks to his main door, he opens the door and smiles, it was Chris Evans, he had decided to drop by for an afternoon cup of coffee with his best friend.

“Well you look like a zombie honestly.” Chris greets him.

“I'm just tired Chris.” Sebastian sighs as he ushers Chris in.

“Were the kids that terrible?” Chris asked as he hangs his jacket on the coat hanger.

“They are more lovable than terrible and i really love having them around. It's just Anthony.” Sebastian sighs as he walks into the kitchen.

“Tell me what is he up to then?” Chris asked as he sits by the counter.

“Coffee or tea first?” Sebastian asked him.

“Hot chocolate please, the weather is freezing.” Chris replies.

“Coming right up.” Sebastian said as he pulls out a mug.

“So as i was saying. I love Anthony. He's a sweetheart honestly, he makes me the most happiest and i feel warm when I'm with him. Helping him with the kids, really brightens up my day.” Sebastian said as he pours hot water into the mug, stirring the cocoa powder in it.

“And what's up with that?” Chris asked him as he hands him the drink.

“He's really low key and all, he does tease about us and i appreciate that. But he keeps talking about marriage, but just got out of one, and isn't it too rushing to jump into a new one.” Sebastian asked as he sips his own drink.

“Knowing Mackie, he lowkey loves to talk about his partner. He loves you, have you seen the light flirting during our Winter soldier days, he loves you. Well you know how he's used to marriage life, how he was always settled down. Maybe talk to him, tell him you're not into being tied down yet. You both should still enjoy life.” Chris shrugs as he sips his drink.

“I 'm not asking you to take a break or say no to him. Tell him to enjoy this new relationship, i know it's like what 2 years of you both being together, shouldn't you say what's on your mind since it's your relationship. Tell him that, that you enjoy your time with him, enjoy your quality time with his kids, and tell him not to rush for the marriage thing. Take a step at a time.” Chris replies.

“Honestly, you need to get Robert on the line, or maybe Scarlett, they are in a relationship and married or were married for Scarlett, get their opinion on this thing. Plus they know Mackie pretty well.” Chris took a bite of the cookie on the table.

“You know what, I'm gonna call Robert now. Hold up.” Sebastian said as he took out his phone.

He let his phone ring in the background, as he waits for Robert to answer his face time, and within the 5th ring, Robert picks up the call.

“Sup Barnes?” Robert chuckles.

“Hey Downey!” Chris greets him.

“Cap! You're there too? Are we having an Avenger reunion or just Team Cap?” Robert asked as he looks into the camera.

“Just Chris, boyfriend out with the kids.” Sebastian chuckles.

“Good. So hit me, why do you need a married man advice?” Robert asked him.

“How did you know i need your advice?” Sebastian asked.

“You either call me to ask about relationship advice or just to ask me about random internet question. I'm not Tony Stark alright.” Robert replies.

“Alright, Anthony has been asking to marry him and jokes about being his husband. And I'm not ready for the next step. I'm really comfortable with him like this, his kids calling me papa and all.” Sebastian sighs.

“Hold up, let me get Scarlett on the line too.” Robert said as he puts them on hold.

“Why are we getting the black widow involved now?” Sebastian asked Chris, who just shrugs at him.

“Alright, hit me.” Scarlett said as her face appears on the screen.

Robert explained everything and Chris too repeated everything while Sebastian sat there looking at them.

“You know what Cap. Let's assemble and we can talk it out over beer.” Scarlett said.

“I'm only available after new years, i have to join the Mackie's for Christmas” Sebastian said.

“Okay, let's meet up somewhere in January instead, since the kids will start school, so i can have my morning off and you guys can come over.” Scarlett said.

“Sure thing babe. Keep us updated alright.” Robert said.

“I have to go now, Mrs D needs me now. Catch up with you guys soon.” Robert said as he hangs up.

“Take care boys, i miss you.” Scarlett said as she blows them kisses and hangs up the call.

“And now we're left with the both of us.” Sebastian sighs.

“Sorry bro, i got to go now. Mum need me home.” Chris apologized as he got up from his seat and grabs his jacket.

“See you soon bro!” Chris calls out as he walks out.

“Yeah see you.” Sebastian sighs as he sat back by the counter.


	8. Chapter 8

Anthony came home, exhausted from filming. He dumps his car keys in the bowl by the door, he took off his shoes and wore his slippers. He dumps his bags and jacket on the dining table, and walks into the kitchen. And suddenly his tiredness were all gone, he watched as his eldest son learns how to cook with Sebastian, as the younger one cuts the vegetables.

"Remember now, once it's boils, add some salt to taste." Sebastian said to the eldest one.

"Remember what Papa said, cut it diagonally." Sebastian chuckles as he turns to his side.

"Daddy!" The younger one said as he looks up mid cutting.

"What are you making?" Anthony asked as he walks in.

"Lasagna. Papa was craving for it." The older one said.

"Nice. You want me to help you with anything love?" Anthony said as he tasted the sauce.

"I want you to go ahead and shower babe. Dinner would be ready soon." Sebastian smiles as he leans over and kissed Anthony's cheeks.

As Anthony was done with his shower, he got dressed and woke up his youngest son and brought him to the kitchen where Sebastian was nearly done. He had asked the other kids to go and take a quick shower while he and the youngest one set the table.

Dinner was served, and they decided to camp infront of the tv, and watching the news. As they watched the news, Black lives matter protest were on it. The youngest one who was sitting on Sebastian's lap, tugged on Sebastian's sleeves.

"Papa, what are they doing?" He asked.

"They're protesting, against the government. To fight for their rights. Recently a man died." Sebastian said.

"A black man died while pinned under a policeman's knee." The second one said.

"But shouldn't a policeman supposed to protect us?" The younger one asked again.

"They're supposed to protect us, they're meant to protect us, son. But the people our skin are more harmed than protected." Anthony said.

"So we should becareful when we're on the streets, we should take care of each other. I feel safest whenever papa send us to school. Not trying to be rude, daddy." The oldest one said. Sebastian then stops eating.

"I'm tired of this. Us telling our sons to take care of themselves on the street. White cops judging me whenever i bring the boys out, stopping me and asking me what I'm doing with them. They're my sons too, even if you haven't put a ring on it. It makes me feel uneasy, to know they feel safest with me just because of my skin colour. We stay in a multi races neighborhood but the amount of time i see policeman stop black man on the streets just because they think they look 'suspicious'." Sebastian said as he air quotes it.

"I want my sons to feel safe to walk down the street, to play at the playground, to mix around with the kids. I've seen way too many times a white lady pulls their child away whenever i bring our baby out to the playground. I've seen so many white ladies pointing to me and my sons, whispering racist things about them. We didn't choose the colours of our skin or our ethnicity. I didn't choose to be Romanian, my babies didn't choose to be black." Sebastian sighs.

"But i chose you Anthony. To live my life with you and our sons. I chose to love you and our sons. There's nights when you come back late and i get worried if anyone mugged you, or a random police attack. I get sick in the stomach reading news every other day, where a black girl gets assaulted or rape. Or a young black boy who was on his way back from a party and stopped by a police officer, only to end up dead or injured. I'm worried for my man and my sons safety every single day. And i can't imagine a day without any of you." Sebastian said as he kissed the little boy on his lap.

"I want our sons to know they have rights even if their skin colour are different, i want them to feel safe in this neighborhood. I want my boys to grow up and get married and we have little grandchildren. I want to see them living their dream. I want to see our eldest son doing his dream job as a lawyer, our second one wants to be a football player, and my little baby here being like his daddy. I want all of us to grow old together." Sebastian teared up as he hugs the little one.

"Baby." Anthony chokes.

"I want that too for us. For all of us to grow old together. I'm scared honestly, I've seen the backlash when they introduced me as the next Captain America, the death threats I've received. It terrifies me to think that people might harm my boys just because of their skin colour or ethnicity." Anthony said as he leans over towards Sebastian, his sons who was on the floor then stood up and sat on the sofa together.

" I want you boys to know. Your lives matter, your voices matter, stand up for your right. Fight for it. Fight for your future, because just so you know, me and papa will always fight for you." Anthony said as he hugs his boys.

"Papa, can we go there tomorrow?" The second one asked as he points to the TV, where the protests were going on.

"Yes we can. You know what, let's draw a few signs where we can bring tomorrow." Sebastian said as he kissed the second ones head.

The boys quickly finish their dinners and clean up. The older one grabs some markes to make the signs as Anthony was on a call. As the boys started writing, Anthony came back with a wide smile.

"Got off the phone with Michael and Winston, they will be joining us tomorrow." Anthony said.

"Uncle Killmonger is joining us?" The eldest one nearly jumped off his seat, Anthony chuckles and nod.

"Avenger group chat is going crazy. Chris and Scarlett will be joining us too. Jeremy is a bit busy with his daughter right now, but Robert wants to join. Tom will meet us later, Chris and Hiddleston are not in New York but they will call us tomorrow. Mark is not well right now, Eli is helping her sister handle her divorce case." Sebastian said as he looks up from his phone. Just then their doorbell rang.

Sebastian got up and walks to the door, he opens the door and couldn't help it but smile, he pulls Chadwick into a hug. 

"Yo dude." Sebastian chuckles as they pulled apart.

"I heard that you're going for the protests tomorrow, so why not i show some support." Chadwick chuckles.

"You're a true brother indeed." Anthony chuckles, just then Letitia walks into their apartment.

"Well you got the king of Wakanda, why not the princess too." Letitia greets them with a chuckle.

"Bring it in." Sebastian laugh as they pulled each other into a big hug.

"Boys let me introduce to you, my friends." Anthony chuckles as he motioned the boys over.

The boys stood in a row, looking at Chadwick and Letitia.

"Wakanda Forever." The boys greets their new guest, doing the signature move.

"Aren't you boys the cutest." Letitia chuckles as she pulls all three into a hug.

The boys then got back to doing the signs as the adults helped. They coloured and draw the signs, just then the little one stops and looks up at Sebastian.

"Papa, would uncle chris be there?" He asked with a tilt of his head, Sebastian just nods.

"Well, then i hope he would bring his shield and say, Avengers Assemble." He replied, earning laughter from the table.

"Well if only you daddy returns him the shield." Chadwick chuckles.

"Daddy is the new Captain America." The oldest one said, earning agreement from his siblings.

"I'm proud daddy is the next Captain America, the world deserves another black superhero, like Miles Morales." The second one said with a silly grin on his face.

"Hey don't forget the Black Panther. He's a superhero too." Chadwick chuckles.

"But my daddy has a shield." The little one said.


End file.
